


Lunch Like a Hokage

by Demona Haldane (The_Haldanes)



Series: Konoha’s Proud Son [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubcon because of Genjutsu, Father/Son Incest, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest, M/M, Misuse of Jutsu, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Sort of Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Haldanes/pseuds/Demona%20Haldane
Summary: The Yondaime had forgotten his lunch and Naruto went all the way to the Hokage’s office to bring it to him. It was only right that Minato rewards him for being such a good son.





	Lunch Like a Hokage

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have a proper excuse for this one. I actually outlined it by jotting it down shorthand while waiting in a doctor’s office for my mother-in-law to have cataract surgery. I couldn’t help but laugh on the inside doing that in a room full of seniors.

Naruto woke as he always did now, with the fullness of his father sliding into his hole.

 

After bottoming out, Minato whispered, “Good morning, Naruto. How is my good boy?” Naruto could only reply with a whine as he fucked himself back onto the large cock inside of him. Saying no more, the Hokage began to fuck his son in earnest before grunting as he climaxed coating Naruto’s hole with his warm milk.

 

Pulling out, Minato replaced his cock with the butt plug that Naruto was to have in his hole at home unless he was told otherwise, trapping the cum inside. When Minato glanced at the bedside clock he suddenly stood up and began to dress quickly.

 

“I’m sorry Naruto. I can’t make you breakfast this morning, I’m going to be late to an important budget meeting if I don’t leave now,” apologized Minato before leaning over his son on the bed and giving him a wet, open-mouthed kiss.

 

“See you later, son.” And then he was gone in a flash.

 

“Bye, dad,” Naruto got out a moment too late. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly at his father’s antics, stretched and got out of bed. He didn’t bother dressing, only stopping off at the bathroom before making his way to the kitchen.

 

He sighed unhappily upon reaching the kitchen. Naruto was not allowed to cook, as he had a terrible tendency to set the kitchen on fire while making almost anything. He hated mornings were he didn’t get to have breakfast with his dad, and not just because his father cooked for him. But because, though he couldn’t remember it clearly, he knew he had gone a long time without his father there.

 

Naruto fixed himself a bowl of cold cereal which he hated because it reminded him of being alone. The butt plug he was sitting and squirming on though reminded him that he was very much not alone and that he would be getting dick from his father before the end of the day.

 

As he cleaned his bowl at the sink, Naruto saw his father’s bento laying forgotten on the counter. Deciding that he should bring it to the Hokage’s office, the blond went to dress in his usual attire; his orange and black whirlpool jacket, mesh top, sandals and assless black pants. Before leaving the house, Naruto removed his butt plug as he would not need it out amongst the villagers before grabbing his father’s bento and heading out.

 

The weather was perfect outside, with clear skies, warm sunshine, and a cool breeze rustling through the trees. So Naruto decided that he would take a roundabout way to the Hokage’s office, which worked out as the budget meeting was probably still in session. Sauntering up the street with his ass on display, Naruto was smiled and waved to by everyone he passed. Though it was early and not too many villagers were out, many still came up to the jinchuuriki to grope and fondle his ass.

 

One older man stepping out of his shop to set out a sign, grabbed Naruto’s cheeks pulling them apart. He slipped his long middle finger into the wet hole saying, “Bet the Hokage’s been here already.” Chuckling to himself the man held his apron out of the way and continued, “You better get on your knees and suck me. Feeling that has me so hard and I can’t work like this.”

 

Naruto got to his knees, drew out the man’s slim four-inch cock and got right to work sucking it down to the root. It doesn’t take long for the man to come from Naruto’s enthusiastic slurping, emptying his load into the blond’s mouth. Drawing out his cock, the man used his apron to first wipe his cock but then to clean Naruto’s mouth and chin.

 

“There, you did a great job,” the man praised as Naruto stood. “If I were a younger man I would probably have another load to give you, but you should run along. I’m sure there are plenty more cocks that need you.”

 

With a warm smile and a slap on Naruto’s ass, the man turned back to his shop and Naruto continued up the street. The blond blew one more villager before passing close to the Academy where he saw the genin hopefuls doing training exercises in the yard. He also saw Iruka-sensei looking more than a little stressed.

 

Iruka spotted Naruto, and after calling out some instructions to his students he came jogging over. Barely even coming to a stop in front of his old student Iruka undid his pants and pulled out his hefty five-inch dick, “Oh Naruto, I’m so glad to see you. I need to cum so bad, this new batch of students is driving me crazy.”

 

“Anything for you sensei,” came Naruto’s prompt reply as he got to his knees again licking and sucking at the meaty cock. While the Hokage’s son bobbed up and down on the teacher’s dick, the academy students noticed what was going on. Stopping what they were supposed to be doing, the boys stared all of them sporting visible tents in their pants. Some reached down and squeezed their crotches, while others stood with their mouths hanging open drooling.

 

Iruka came into Naruto’s mouth with a shout. As the teacher cleaned himself up, Naruto looked out into the yard at all the students staring. Naruto stood and bid Iruka a warm goodbye while laughing to himself. The orgasm might have lifted the current stress, but from the looks on the boys’ faces, Naruto knew that Iruka was in for more headaches unless he just broke down and fed his fat cock down some throats.

 

Finally arriving at the Hokage building, Naruto headed straight to his father’s office. Kimura-san, his father’s assistant, was seated at his desk just outside the door.

 

“Good morning, Naruto,” Kimura-san greeted, as Naruto came around to his side of the desk allowing the assistant access to fondle his ass, before he continued with an inquiring tone, “I didn’t have you on the schedule.”

 

Naruto promptly holds up the bento, “Dad forgot his lunch this morning, I just thought I’d bring it by. He’s not still in his meeting?”

 

“What a good son you are,” Kimura-san praised. “No, he finished up with the council already. He’s briefing for a mission now, but I’m sure they won’t mind the interruption if it’s you Naruto. You can go right on in.”

 

No one noticed Naruto enter the office, and as Naruto let the door shut behind him, he saw why. Uchiha Obito and Kakashi were on their knees, still in gear and flak jackets, licking up and down the hard cock of the seated Hokage. The Yondaime held a mission scroll in his hand saying, “If you want the higher paying missions, you’re going to first have to complete a  _ mission _ for your old sensei.”

 

Both of Minato’s former students groaned at the poor joke, but they didn’t stop worshipping his giant cock. With Obito stretching his mouth over the head, Kakashi takes each of Minato’s heavy balls into his mouth sucking gently on them one at a time.

 

Powerfully aroused at the sight before him, Naruto let out a moan and gripped his cock through his pants while clenching his ass wishing for his plug. Minato looked up at the sound and saw his son just inside the door. With a wink, Minato beckoned his son over. Naruto set the bento down on the file cabinet next to the door and came forward.

 

Glancing meaningfully down at the two kneeling ninjas, Minato made a lewd gesture using a circle formed from his index finger and thumb as he feigned licking it. Naruto got the idea and went to his knees reaching around to unfasten the pants of the other two as they remained occupied lapping and sucking up the shaft of the Hokage’s prick.

 

Naruto pulled the two jounins’ pants down so that it bunched at their knees exposing their bare asses. The two older nin needed no prompting as they spread their legs as far as they would go so that Naruto would have better access. Taking only a moment to unzip his own pants and pump his cock to the sight before him, Naruto spread Obito’s cheeks and spat a thick wad of spit on his pucker. After giving Kakashi the same treatment, Naruto pressed his face into the crease of the black-haired man’s ass and began to lap at the dampened hole. At the same time, he also reached two fingers to Kakashi’s hole and stabbed them in quickly working his ring open.

 

Sucking and stabbing his tongue into Obito, Naruto worked his hole open as he used his fingers to fuck his former sensei. Once the Uchiha’s pucker was looking red and used, the blond switched his attention to Kakashi lapping and sucking at his already loosening hole. Obito was not left out as Naruto used three fingers to work his asshole wider.

 

Minato, who had been watching Naruto work between his students’ cheeks, called a halt to the current activities commanding, “Obito, it’s been too long since you sat on my dick. Get up here.”

 

Obito clambered onto his former teacher’s lap after shucking his pants completely off, positioning his worked-open hole over the giant dick of his Hokage. The black-haired man slid down Minato’s cock panting and whining as he was split open. He said breathlessly, “It’s always good to spend time with sensei.” If he meant to say any more, it was cut off as sensei began to fuck up into him.

 

When Kakashi went to stand, Minato scolded, “No you stay there. Naruto deserves a chance to get his dick wet, he’s been such a good boy.” 

 

Glancing behind him, Kakashi saw that Naruto’s cock was leaking poised between his legs. Giving his hips a little wiggle, the silver-haired man canted his ass up in invitation. Naruto wasted no time, lining his member up he plunged into the tongue-moisten hole. Both blonds fucked into their partners with abandon, while the jounin pair clenched on the dicks plowing their asses wide. With loud shoots, father and son fond their release spilling their hot cum into the waiting passages of their former teammates.

 

As soon as the spent cocks had been withdrawn, Obito stood and helped Kakashi to his feet as he slid his pants the rest of the way off. They were both still hard. Kakashi caught Obito’s eye and jerked his chin at Naruto causing the black-haired man to grin. The two jounin pulled the younger blond to his feet and proceeded to strip off all of his clothes all the while pinching and groping what was uncovered.

 

Now naked, Naruto watched Kakashi perform a series of hand seals, and when Obito pulled his arms over his head Naruto felt his whole upper body caught up by a tether of chakra leaving him dangling above the floor. Obito then lifted and draped the blond’s legs over his shoulders as Kakashi pressed in against his back. This angle left Naruto’s hole vulnerable to either of his father’s students’ cocks.

 

The jounin spared their Hokage a glance and saw that even though his cock had softened he was fondling his balls and watching them with heavy-lidded eyes. Taking that as tactic permission, Kakashi grabbed a tube from his flak jacket holding his and Obito’s cocks together he smeared them both with slick.

 

Naruto let out a mewl as he felt two plump cockheads press against his hole which stayed pretty loose between his father's cock and his plug, but the stretch was more than even he was used to. Obscenely open with his legs held wide over Obito’s shoulders and two fat cocks driving slowly into him, the jinchuuriki shivered and gasped but found that he was again rock hard from the fullness.

 

Once Naruto's hole had swallowed the two dicks all the way to the root, the former teammates set a punishing rhythm. The boy held up in the chakra bonds could do nothing but take the dicking the other two gave him. With him clenching and wriggling, it was not long before the jounin pair flooded Naruto's well-used ass with a double load.

 

“You inspire me to do my best for the village on my next mission,” Obito praised as they gently removed their cocks.

 

Undoing the jutsu seals, Kakashi caught and carried him saying, “Well done, Naruto.”

 

Naruto was deposited on his father's lap while Obito and Kakashi dressed and took their leave with a jaunty salute to their Hokage and his son.

 

The younger blond nuzzled into his father's neck before the Yondaime said, “I know you've been good so far but you have more work to do.” Blinking his eyes open, Naruto looked down and saw that his father had grown hard watching him take two dicks at once. The next second he found himself on his back legs splayed atop the Hokage’s desk.

 

The cum leaking from his son's hole had left a sizable stain on Minato’s pants, but he paid it no mind grasping Naruto's ankles and plunging his fat pole into his son's sloppy passage. The Hokage fucked the gaping ass churning the cum inside before adding another hot load.

 

Pausing a moment to catch his breath, Minato, with his cock still up Naruto's ass, inquired, “Not that I'm complaining, but why did you come to the office?”

 

Naked, sweaty, full of cum, but still frustratingly hard, Naruto tipped his head back and pointed to the bento abandoned on the file cabinet, “You forgot your lunch.”

 

“You’re the best son a guy could ask for,” Minato declared as he eased out of the younger man's hole with a torrent of cum spilling onto the desk. The Hokage retook his seat and pulled Naruto by his hips until his hard cock was in reach before continuing, “You are also the best lunch a Hokage could ask for too.” Taking Naruto's dick into his mouth, the Yondaime swallowed him down to the root. 

 

The End.


End file.
